Throbbing New Love
by Kami-cute
Summary: El pensamiento de dos enamorados secretos. Dios, en lo que me he metido. Ni yo mismo lo sé. Conjunto de POVs. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** El pensamiento de dos enamorados secretos. Dios, en lo que me he metido. Ni yo mismo lo sé.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por ahora.

**Declaimer:** Card Captors Sakura no me pertenecen. Son de la imaginación del equipo productor de anime y manga CLAMP. Si me pertenecieran, ni duden que ahora yo sería Kami Taisho de Li ¬

**Notas de autor:** Inventé esta historia por dos razones. Primera: hace rato que intentaba escribir algo con capítulos hechos en POVs. Y segundo: esto surgió de lo ocurrido con una muy amiga mía. Que, raramente, se enamoró del mejor amigo. Y el mejor amigo, de ella. ¿Doesn't it cute?

-

-

-

-

**x…. Throbbing New Love ….x**

_(Palpitante nuevo amor)_

POV. Shaoran

Hace 7 años que la conozco. Y desde ese entonces, supe que era la mujer de mi vida. Pero de igual manera sé que me es imposible besarla, acariciala, susurrarle palabras al oído y decirle cuanto la amo. Solamente porque ella es mi mejor amiga.

Hace poco entendí lo mucho que la amo. Comencé a darme cuenta cuando ella me confesó estar enamorada de otro. Desde ese momento, mi alma no es mía y mi corazón palpita herido.

En ese momento, no quise entender razones. Estando solo, lloré desesperadamente. Grité hasta quedarme afónico. Golpeé cada cosa que se cruzó en mi camino y maldije la vida misma. Todo eso y mucho más. ¿Por qué, Shaoran? Porque no quería perderla. No quería resignarme a entregarle cada parte de mi ser y que ella, le entregara todo a otra persona.

Luego de un tiempo, comencé a pensar con claridad. Por primera vez, me sentía celoso. Y de nadie más que de mi propia mejor amiga. Tenía celos que de alguien más que yo pudiera quererla con demasiada intensidad. De que pudiera decirle dulces palabras al oído y de que la pudiera tener entre sus brazos. De que fuera un tonto quien se llevara ese tesoro. Aunque el tonto había sido yo...

Estaba enamorado, ¿qué más decir? Estaba loco por mi mejor amiga y era horrible. ¿Por qué ella no entendía? Me contaba todo. Cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia. Y yo, luego terminaba haciéndome más trizas. Muriéndome porque ella no sentía lo que yo. Ella no me amaba. Muriéndome por esas dulces sonrisas, las insuficientes frases de cariño, las delicadas caricias, la inusual forma de ser. Todo lo que me encantaba de ella y que, ahora, tenía dueño.

Eso era de esperarse. Siempre lo supe. Ella quería ser amada, quería ser necesaria para alguien, quería ser especial. Ya no podía esperar, ya no podía seguir soñando despierta, ya no podía soportar el mismo vacío que yo siento. Era de esperarse. Ella es hermosa. Con su cabello castaño claro y corto. Con sus ojos jades rebosantes de vida. Con sus sonrisas poco disimuladas. Por todo. Ella siempre fue hermosa.

Y yo, la perdí por no decirle. La perdí por ocultarlo. Por cobarde. Por miedoso. La perdí. Perd´su amor. Y no podía hacer nada. Pero no quería resignarme y lo quería remediar. ¡Ella era mía! Algo dentro mío lo gritaba fuerte cada vez que la veía con ese otro. Algo me pedía a gritos que la besara. Algo me gritaba que fuera y le dijera cuanto la amaba. Pero, no podía. Ella era mi mejor amiga.

¿Podía destruir su felicidad por recuperar la mía? No tenía derecho ni moral. Pero me era imposible controlarme. Quería ir y decirle todo, sin ocultar ni guardar nada. Exigirle que me amara. Pedirle que me besara. Rogarle ese cariño que me había quitado de las manos. Mierda. ¿¡Sakura, qué hiciste conmigo!?

Sakura Kinomoto es la causante de todo. Es su culpa. Y éste termina siendo el peor castigo. Y, al mismo tiempo, el más dulce. Un castigo sabor cereza.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary: **El pensamiento de dos enamorados secretos. Dios, en lo que me he metido. Ni yo mismo lo sé.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, por ahora.

**Declaimer: **Card Captors Sakura no me pertenecen. Son de la imaginación del equipo productor de anime y manga CLAMP. Si me pertenecieran, ni duden que ahora yo sería Kami Taisho de Li...

**Notas de autor:** He de seguir la historia. No causó demasiado impacto, pero tengo unas divinas lectoras y quiero seguirles el fic... ¡No puedo dejarlas así, pobres! Jejeje, nn Bueno, estense seguras de que este fic lo seguiré. Aunque llueva, nieve o truene...o mis pobres deditos sangren y no den más, voy a escribir. Bueo, ¡disfrútenlo!

-

-

-

-

**x... Throbbing New Love ...x**

_(Palpitante Amor Nuevo)_

POV's Sakura

Siete años... Dios, ¿por qué esperé tanto tiempo? Era muy obvio que Shaoran no siente lo mismo hacia mí. He intentado llamarle la atención, darle indirectas...pero no es capaz de ver una sola. Creo que las esquiva. Pero, no puedo culparlo. La culpa es mía, por enamorarme de él.

Según Tomoyo, es incorrecto. Pues decidí intentar un noviazgo, con tal de olvidarme de Shaoran. Miento siempre, diciendo que amo más a Kyo (mi novio). Supongo no está bien. Pero cuando Shaoran me sonríe y me dice si en verdad estoy enamorada de él, sólo puedo bajar la cabeza y decir que sí. Lo ha tomado como vergüenza, pero en realidad...lo hago para no ser sincera. Porque me verá a los ojos y dirá: 'Tú no lo amas, ¿por qué mientes, Sakura?'. Y ahí, ¿qué le diré? 'Miento porque en realidad, te amo a ti'. Soy tan tonta...

Pero creo que al fingir un amor poco creíble, alejé a Shaoran de mi vida. Ya no se sienta con nosotras. Tomoyo y Eriol ha intentado hablar con él. Pero Shaoran se excusa, diciendo que está pasando ua mala semana y quiere tener tiempo a solas... Sé que miente. Quisiera decir que en realidad, él huye de mí... porque no soporta verme con Kyo. Pero sé que es mentira. Los sueños, no son verdad...

La verdad, me siento indefensa. Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo conmigo. Y ahora...ahora no lo está. Se va, desaparece, pero no llega a tocar la puerta de entrada en mi vida como hacía antes de este problema. ¿Acaso me detestará? Puede que lo haga... He roto la promesa...

Cuando eramos pequeños, nos prometimos el uno al otro pasar la vida juntos. No separarnos nunca. No meter a nadie de por medio. Y por olvidarlo, la rompí... Entrometí a Kyo, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar. Quizás, hubiera sido mejor enfrentar a Shaoran y decirle que lo amo. Pero...soy tan tonta...

Shaoran... ¿Acaso está bien esto? Estoy jugando con mis sentimientos, con los de Kyo y con los tuyos. Rompí mi promesa. Debes estar enojado por eso... Quizás por eso ya no quieres verme a los ojos... Quizás por eso, desoyes mis palabras... Quizás por eso, no lo sé...

Tomoyo me ha dicho que no lograré nada ocultándome de ti. Que tarde o temprano, terminaré arrepintiéndome y que correré a tus brazos. Shaoran... quisiera creer eso. La verdad, no sé qué pensar... Maldita mi suerte. Maldito destino. Maldito universo... Shaoran, no es justo.

Me siento en una jaula insignificante, encerrada como un animal. ¿Lastimar corazones y crear falsas ilusiones es malo? Sí, es muy malo. Sobre todo, si lo hago para intentar remediar un error mío. ¿Es error amarte, Shaoran? No lo sé...

Dios, me esty volviedo loca... Estoy sentada, en mi casa, con mi pequeño gato Kero entre brazos. Hablándote, como si pudieras oirme. Como si la distancia entre tu casa y la mía se rompiera, para poder hablarnos...sin paredes de por medio, sin miedos de por medio.

Shaoran, ya ni eso hacemos juntos. No caminamos juntos hasta casa. de vuelta a nuestros hogares, no nos detenemos en el Parque Pingüino a reírnos y divertirnos un rato. Ya no hacemos nada. Y, no soy la única que lo nota... Mi papá pregunta por ti, porqué no vienes en las mañanas por mí. Mi hermano pregunta por 'el mocoso', ya que me ve llegar e irme sola. Y Kero, aunque no lo creas, maúlla incontrolablemente frente a la ventana viendo a tu casa o frente a la puerta, cada vez que llego. Y pensar que te atacaba cuando te veía...

Shaoran... ninguno está bien. Tu no hablas con nadie. Ni Eriol, tu mejor amigo, sabe de tu vida. No te juntas con nadie. Excusándote de que andas por una mal semana. ¿Y yo? Yo lloro hasta cansarme, casi sin dormir. El único que lo sabe es Kero, pero creo que Tomoyo sospecha. No me deja estar sola. No me daja estar tanto tiempo con Kyo. No me deja, simplemente, sufrir más de lo que debo...

Shaoran... ¿qué hicimos? Quisiera culparte. Tienes la culpa, en realidad. Sí, Shaoran Li, tienes la culpa. Me robaste el corazón. Me dejaste un hueco enorme en el pecho... Un hueco, que quiero suturar con miel.


	3. Chapter 3

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** El pensamiento de dos enamorados secretos. Dios, en lo que me he metido. Ni yo mismo lo sé.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. Son exclusivos de la corporación CLAMP.

**Notas de autor:** Lo sé, hace mucho que no subo nada al fic. Comprendanme. Estoy desesperada. La escuela, las materias extra-escolares, mis amigos, mi pre-novio (algo así como un novi, pero que no llega a tal)... Me estoy muriendo. Y al querer pasar lo escrito sobre TNL, me he dado cuenta de que mi sobrinito rompió las páginas y las pintarrajeó con fibrones. Sí, han quedado bellísimas las páginas. Por eso, es que tuve que empezar de nuevo. Y... aquí les tengo el fic. Espero lo disfruten.

-

-

-

-

**x... Throbbing New Love ...x**

_(Palpitante Nuevo Amor)_

POV's Shaoran

Maldición. Estúpidos profesores. ¿Por qué a mí? Soy bueno en todas las materias. Me esfuerzo. Saco buenas calificaciones. Me esfuerzo aún más. Y... ¿con qué te pagan? Haciendo que trabajes continuamente con la chica que te gusta, que extrañamente tiene novio y es tu mejor amiga.

¿Acaso es justo?

Tsk... Maldita suerte, la mía. Y aquí estoy... en mi casa. Con Sakura frente mío, transcribiendo algunas ideas claves sobre Economía y el Mercantilismo. Parece tan inocente. Cierro los ojos e intento contar hasta diez.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Cuatro...

_Sakura me mira. Lo siento._

Cinco...

Seis...

_Deja caer el lápiz sobre la mesa._

Siete...

_Se remueve, incómoda._

Ocho...

Nueve...

Se estira sobre la mesa, hasta quedar a una cercaía bastante satisfactoria con Shaoran.

Diez...

Abro los ojos en el mismo momento que Sakura coloca su mano en mi frente, para ver si tengo temperatura. No, Sakura, no es fiebre. Más bie es _vergüenza_ de querer decirte algo y... no animarme. Me mira y me sonríe, cuando en un autoreflejo me corro rápidamente del tacto de su mano.

**- Creí que tenías fiebre **–me dice.

Niego demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Como si fuera un niño. Y ella vuelve a sonreírme. Maldición. Cuando hace eso, me dan unas innumerables ganas de ir y besarla hasta cansarme. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Por mucho que la ame, tego que respetarla. Sakura es mi mejor amiga... y, al mismo tiempo, tiene novio. Gruño, sin querer, ante el pensamiento de otro muchacho teniéndola entre sus brazos y haciendo todo lo que yo no puedo. Por cobarde.

**- ¿Y tu novio?** –alcanzo a preguntar, casi erróneamente. La mente me jugó una mala pasada y casi le digo si quería ser mi novia.

**- Por ahí anda... **–dice, no dejándome muy seguro de si lo dijo con recor o con dolor.

Y ahí, quedamos en silencio. Seguimos trabajando. Por mi parte... intenté no decir nada más. No tocar ningún tema que pueda herirme o dejarme al descubierto. No quiero quedar como el mejor amigo que ruega por amor. Yo no hago esas cosas. Nunca las hice y nunca las haré.

Sé que Sakura piensa que estoy enojada con ella. Me lo ha preguntado... y siempre respondo que no. Solo un 'no' a secas. Pero yo sé que no estoy enojado ni furioso con ella. Es sólo que no quiero herirme demasiado. Ahora, debo dejarle su tiempo y libertad para que esté con el novio. Y, capáz, es mejor que ella se crea un falso enfado que tengo. Así, no deberé estar demasiado cerca... y podré sufrir a solas. Como lo he estado haciendo... hace una semana, en total.

**Owari**


	4. Chapter 4

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** El pensamiento de dos enamorados secretos. Dios, en lo que me he metido. Ni yo mismo lo sé.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por el momento.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, ni lo harán en un futuro lejano. Son de la completa monarquía de CLAMP.

**Notas de autor:** Hace poco subí el tercer capítulo. El cuarto, lo estaba escribiendo... hasta que (vaya a saber quien ¬¬) recortó en mi hoja un hermooooooso corazón. El cuarto capítulo de TNL ha sdo destrozado... por eso, tuve que reescribirlo. Erika-chan, seguiré tu consejo y enviaré a mis sobrinos a dormir afuera. ¡Ah! Y, por favor les ruego, llamenme por ni nombre o mi penname. No me digan Kami-sama... xD Kami-sama es Dios. Y Kami-san... T.T me hace sentir anciana. Les doy la libertad de decirme por mi nombre... ¡Afuera las formalidades en mis fics! XD Jaj, disfruten de mis ataques de locura...

-

-

-

-

**x... Throbbing ew Love ...x**

_(Palpitante Nuevo Amor)_

POV's Sakura

Estábamos estudiando, lo más bien. De un momento a otro, sentí que las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Que éramos nuevamente los grandes amigos y que yo ocultaba mis sentimientos sin cometer locuras. Pero al toca ese tema... Cuando me preguntó por mi novio... Lamentablemente, tuve que irme.

Me excusé con él, diciendo que mi padre dijo que volviera antes de las 18 hs, pues debía ocuparme de la casa. No me cuestionó. A veces, siento que sabe lo que pienso... Siento que él lee mis pensamientos. Y otras veces, me convenzo, de que él piensa lo mismo que yo.

Tuve que huír de la gran mansión Li. Las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos con fuerza. Y al salir al exterior, sentí la lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo. Demonios, sólo eso faltaba. Shaoran salió unos segundos después diciendome que me quedara hasta que la tormenta acabara. Quise decirle algo, respoderle... pero no pude. No quería soportar aún más ese vacío, esa inexistente sensación de rechazo.

Comenzé a correr, dejando detrás a Shaoran, quien gritaba mi nombre desesperado. No Shaoran, quise decirle. Pero ni siquiera un simple sonido salió de mi garganta. Tan solo sollozos. Esos que vengo soportando desde que este torpe juego comenzó.

Quise decirle todo a Shaoran. Contarle lo que sentía. La torpe idea que se me ocurrió para poder olvidarlo. Y el martirio que creé para mí misma, al confiar en olvidarlo a cuesta de otro. Kyo no se comparaba con Shaoran. Lo supe el primer día que lo ví. Pero para dejar de sufrir, debía probar... No había salido como quería, estaba claro.

Y ahora... Ahora le había dicho a Kyo que no lo volvería a ver más. Que estaba enamorda de Shaoran. Y Kyo comprendió. Me deseó felicidad y se marchó, terminando esta inútil relación. Pero yo, no pude confesarme. Me sentí ultrajada y traicionada. Que torpe soy...

Así que solo esto me queda... Mi soledad, mi corazón herido...

Mis huellas perdidas bajo la lluvia...

Y un grito de desesperación, que Shaoran me dedicó...

No tengo nada... Solo mi herido amor...

**Owari**


	5. Chapter 5

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** El pensamiento de dos enamorados secretos. Dios, en lo que me he metido. Ni yo mismo lo sé.

**Advertencias:** Nop, ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. Son exclusivos de CLAMP. Y como diría mi gemelo, soy rica (Oo ¿de verdad? -.-¡¡ No, no lo soy) y no necesito dinero, así que lo hago sin fines lucrativos.

**Notas de autor:** Este será el último capítulo. Quiero decirles que me agradó escribir este fic para ustedes. Sí, debería haber sido más largo quizás... pero lo he considerado mucho y no creo poder hacerla más larga. ¡Eso sí! Les he traído el final feliz que todo el mundo ha pedido. Así que, espero lo disfruten :) Y nos leemos en otra...

-

-

-

-

**x... Throbbing New Love ...x**

_(Palpitante Nuevo Amor)_

POV'c Shaoran

Grité por ella... Pero no se detuvo. Quise sonar lo menos desesperado posible... Pero fallé en eso, también. ¿Es que acaso estoy hecho para fallar, Kami-sama? La lluvia cae intensamente y yo, parado en la entrada de mi casa. Wey no está... Me siento con derecho a llorar.

Pero no. Sacudo mi cabeza tan rápido, que recuerdo cuando era niño y hacía lo mismo con mi madre. Levanto la vista, viendo el camino húmedo que ha creado la lluvia. Y mis ojos se opacan. Recuerdo cuando mi pade murió. Era tan pequeño. Y mi madre tuvo que sufrir y amoldarse a vivir sola, sin el amor de su vida, y criando a cinco hijos. No quiero eso... No quiero vivir sin el amor de mi vida...

Salgo corriendo, como poseído. Jamás corrí tan rápido. Es por ella. Por Sakura. Lo que sucede es que la necesito. La necesito porque la amo. Y necesito decirle eso... ¡Sakura, necesito decirte que te amo!

En un parpadeo, aparezco en el Parque Pingüino. Es extraño, pues no recuerdo como llegué. Pero puedo ver claramente a Sakura, sentada en uno de los columpios, sollozando bajo la lluvia. Camino hacia allí, pensando claramente en qué decirle. ¿Un 'te amo' simple estaría bien? ¿O debo decirle algo más? Me siento a su lado, en otro columpio. Me recuerda a esa vez que se declaró a Yukito y este no le correspondió. Junto con Tomoyo y Eriol logramos consolarla. Pero era previsto, un muchacho mayor... y además, se notaba enamorado de su hermano. Nadie dijo nada para no herirla. Pero era suficiente con mirarlos, para notar la realidad.

La miro, como si fuera la primera vez. Aunque en cierta forma lo es. Jamás la vi de esa forma. Sakura es la típica muchacha alegre, que se ríe y juega con todos. Pocas veces la vi llorar. Y nunca como hoy. Ella vuelve la mirada hacia mí. Opacada, oscura. Sin vida. Demonios... cómo detesto verla así.

- **Terminé con Kyo...**

La noticia me llegó por sorpresa. Eso no lo sabía. Creyó que ella y Kyo seguirían más adelante. Pero veo que con un mes de noviazgo, no se llegó a nada. Y creí que ya no tendría oportunidades... Bajé la cabeza, sonriente. Algo de suerte aún tenía. Quzás... sólo quizás...

**- Tengo que decirte que yo lo dejé** –acotó Sakura, sacándose el exceso de humedad del rostro-**. No era él, era yo...**

**- Yo también tengo que decirte algo, Sakura **–dijo, no muy seguro de mí mismo.

He de ser sincero... jamás fui seguro, tratándose de Sakura. Ella era toda dulzura y demás de sentimental. Siempre temía lo que podía hacer. Mira si la llegaba a herir, podría haberme sentido el más miserable sobre la tierra. Por eso, siempre soy precavido con ella. O quiero herirla. No quiero hacerla sentir mal.

**- Sé que es probable que estés enamorada de un muchacho pero... pero... quiero que sepas algo importante** –ya había comenzado, tenía sus enormes ojos verdes sobre mí y no podía callarme más-**. Estoy enamorado de ti. Desde que somos pequeños y comenzamos a ser amigos, sentía algo diferente hacia ti... Pero en estos últimos dos años y luego de pasar varios ataques de... celos, por así decirlo **–hice una mueca un tanto rara-**. Me di cuenta de que todavía siento ese 'algo' especial hacia ti. Estoy enamorado. De ti, de tu persona... Te amo** –dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Ví como ella abría enormemente los ojos y entreabría los labios. No, esto era difícil. Confesarme y luego, resistirme. No, no era así como quería. Me acerqué hasta ella y la besé. Primero con dulzura, como si se tratara de algo sumamente delicado. Temí que me apartara y me golpeara... Pero nunca pasó. Sin querer detenerme, pasé uno de mis brazos por su cintura y con mi mano libre, tomé su rostro con delicadeza. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua, para que me permita pasar a otro nivel. Casi sin darme cuenta, habíamos comenzado un beso distinto. Pasionario, delicado, tierno, pero con cierto toque más allá del amor.

Al separarnos, la miré fijo a los ojos. sus pupilas dilatadas, le daban un toque más maduro y sensual del que jamás había tenido en la vida. Me sonrió, haciendo que diera un respigo poco disimulado. Aún con sus brazos en mi cuello y su mano derecha en la base de mi nunca. Aún no sé cómo llegaron ahí. No lo había sentido.

**- Somos lentos para decirlo, ¿no es cierto?** –me dijo aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

**- Demasiado** –dije, devolviendo el gesto.

Y así, recomenzamos otro beso. Uno igual de dulce que el anterior e igual de transmisor. Nos amabamos, ¿qué más decir? Todo era perfecto. Un beso, bajo la lluvia. Mi confesión, salida a flor de piel. Y el poder de hacer que Sakura deje de llorar. Era nuestro final secreto...

¿Y qué más puedo decir? Sé que luego de esto, le pediré ser mi novia. Y sé que ella no se negará. Espero poder tener esa vida próspera junto a ella, como siempre lo soñé. Casarnos. Tener hijos. Luego nietos. Quiero eso, aunque quizás me apresure.

Espero que este beso, bajo la lluvia, no acabe jamás.

**Owari**


End file.
